Jeremy Bowman
Jeremy Bowman was the killer of stripper Stacy Lovely in Death by Martini (Case #53 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jeremy is a 23-year-old bellboy with short ginger hair and blue eyes. He wears a red bellhop uniform and sports freckles, white gloves and a gardenia flower on the left side of his uniform. He is seen holding a suitcase. It is known that Jeremy drinks champagne, sings karaoke and eats chocolate cake. Events of Criminal Case Jeremy was first spoken to by Frank and the player after they found his glove in the victim's hotel room. Further analysis from Yann managed to reveal his DNA in the glove. He said the victim came by the hotel with rich, drunk guys always leaving the room trashed and never leaving a tip. He believed she should have had more respect for the hotel staff, the men she came with, and especially herself. Jeremy said it was a pity her life came to an end, though said it was at least one less mess to clean up. Frank and the player spoke with Jeremy again after they found a room service tray with a message addressed from him to the victim, saying it was on the house. They were confused since the last time they spoke to him, he said he did not like how the victim always trashed the hotel rooms. Despite what he said previously, he explained that he was in love with the victim. After seeing her performing, Jeremy kept returning each night and invited her to visit the hotel, despite the other men she sometimes brought. Jeremy kept showing his love for her, and in return, she promised him a private dance; and was sad that he would never get that dance or the girl of his dreams. Despite the changed feelings he had towards the victim, Jeremy was revealed to be the one held accountable for Stacy's murder. Jeremy loved Stacy with all his heart and soul and firmly believed that the stripper belonged to him, and no one else. He would go to the strip club to see Stacy all the time and he would want her for the rest of his life the first time Stacy danced in the stage. Jeremy and Stacy always see each other at the hotel he worked at, and one day Stacy would give Jeremy a private dance—only to find out that Stacy was married to an affluent personality named Spencer Dickson behind his back. This infuriated the bellboy as he deduced the stripper as an illusion, heartbreaker, and a cheater after he saw Stacy walk with Spencer at the hotel he worked at. Jeremy was fed up with Stacy, so the next time he saw her at the strip club, he punctured her with a huge martini stick the moment he saw her dancing in the huge martini chalice. Once he succeeded on the hit, he placed Stacy in the liquid of the huge martini chalice. The player shipped Jeremy to face trial. Judge Dante wanted to know why Jeremy would turn a stripper into a human martini, in which Jeremy saw Stacy dance in the aforementioned chalice, feeling that Stacy was heartless and soulless in her dances judging that the stripper will do anything to trick men into falling for her. Stacy threw the giant martini stick out of the chalice, in which Jeremy used it as a murder weapon, but Judge Dante lost his appetite and opted to send the bellboy behind bars for the next 30 years. Case appearances *Death by Martini (Case #53 of Pacific Bay) *A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Trivia *On the suitcase that Jeremy is carrying, you can see "PS" written over it, the initials of which stand for Pretty Simple. **Furthermore, the suitcase's patterns resemble the patterns usually seen in the products of Louis Vuitton, a famous French fashion company. Gallery JBowmanBarsPB.png|Jeremy, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of Stacy Lovely. Jeremybowmanmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers